


Boys Will Be Boys

by KaylaShay



Category: NCIS, White Collar
Genre: Gen, Humor, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 00:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaylaShay/pseuds/KaylaShay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who needed supervision when they had each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boys Will Be Boys

**Author's Note:**

> **Rating** : FR13  
>  **Disclaimer** : I'm not Bellesario/CBS or USA / Jeff Eastin / etc., so I don't claim to own them.  
>  **Characters/Pairings** : Neal; Tony  
>  **Genre** : Gen; Kid!Fic  
>  **Warnings** : None  
>  **Word Count** : 200  
>  **Beta** : All mistakes are mine  
>  **Note** : This was spawned because of sinfulslasher's [Not Always Right](http://sinfulslasher.livejournal.com/400715.html) post. Please go read that first!

"I got mine!" Tony said triumphantly as he held up his neon blue cup.

"So did I," Danny said grinning as he waved his equally neon green cup. "How'd you get it?"

The two boys were sitting inside the faux tree house that Ellen had put in the backyard. There wasn't a tree and the house sat on the ground like a girl's playhouse, but they made do pretending. Especially after Danny painted it.

"Rosita called the number off TV. She even spoke in Spanish to the phone. It was cool. She said she'd teach me, too."

"Cool," Danny said as he took a sip of his slushy drink. "I had to call two times!" he added in an exacerbated tone. "The lady the first time didn't believe me. So I snuck the card from mom's purse and wrote the numbers down," Danny said, pulling a wadded piece of drawing paper from his pocket. "Then I used that voice changer Ellen got me Christmas!"

"Awesome! Hey, there was a commercial for a remote controlled helicopter. Wanna try to order it!?"

"Yeah!" Danny shouted and they ran for the phone, abandoning their slushy cups on the floor of the tree house.


End file.
